marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
John Logan (New Generation Universe)
History At the moment of his birth Johnny was revealed to be a mutant with unique genetic structure and was sequenced to Weapon XX program which planned to turn him into a mutant killing machine by adding to his DNA genes of certain humans,mutants,heroes and villains to strengthen him. Powers and Abilities *'Genetically Modified Mutant Physiology:' **'Regenerative Healing Factor:'It is Johnny primary ability. He can regenerate lost limbs and organs in matter of seconds. His power is greater than that of a highly enraged Hulk. He could easily survive being thrown into an exploding nuclear reactor without any troubles. Also his regenerative ability extends to his blood, if his blood is injected into any living being it will greatly strengthen their regenerative abilities, making even limb reattachment possible. He can control his healing factor to some extent such as concentrating in on particular spot or strengthening it, he can return it into base level but cannot make it slower. It also bolsters his stamina. Due to his brain cells regenerating he cannot be put under mind control.Also his brain regenerates the mental damage making it impossible for him to get amnesia or other mental afflictions.Plus his healing factor make his digestive system capable of completely abandoning any form of suestance without any adverse effects. ***'Immunity:'Johnny is immune to any disease, toxin, ailment on earth and to some of these from space, also he is immune to hypnosis and mind control. Even if he contradicts a disease, toxin or an ailment, his immune system will strengthen itself to prevent this from happening.He is also immune to radiation no matter how strong. ***'Slowed aging process:'Johnny's aging process is still normal, although it is speculated that due to his strong healing factor, he will stop aging altogether when he reaches adulthood. ***'Adaptability:' While not being dynamic, Johnny's adapting ability allows him to create countermeasure against certain challenges. For example against an electric manipulator his electric resistance will rise after few minutes of entering the battle, if submerged in water he will steadily adapt to the pressure and his lungs will create glands to separate water from oxygen. Also each time the situation repeats himself the adaptations will be created faster and stronger. *'Superhuman Strength:'He posseses incredible physical strength,without being serious he can easily pick a loaded truck and throw it to a length comparable to two stadiums.However if he is serious he can demolish a skyscrapper with a single punch to its base level,creating a shockwave which travels through all building destroying it.He constantly needs to control his power even if he would go of for a second he could by just attempting to touch a human's face crush so much that it would look like it was completely torn off.His leg muscles allow him to jump around 4-5 miles in height and 4 miles in length.He can also his muscles raw kinetic strength to make his hands and legs capable of "cutting" through objects. *'Superhuman Speed:'His speed allows him to become blurr,with most of his movements being unperceivable to normal humans.He can move around 600 to 700 miles per hour.Also Johnny can easily deaccelerate and accelerate.He could easily disarm an army of armoured soldiers without them noticing.He can also "run" on water by mimicking the way the basilisk lizard those(by moving the second leg when the first leg starts sinking).His speed is unchanged after his bones are bonded to the metal hybrid. *'Superhuman Agility,Dexterity,Reflexes,Flexiblity:'Johnny agility,dexterity,reflexes,flexiblity are enhanced to superhuman levels allowing him to do things that normal human would deem impossible.He can walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. Hee can walk on her hands for many hours, or perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs imaginable. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at any gymnastics apparatus (such as vault, uneven bars, balance beam, floor, parallel bars, high bar, flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines, pommel horse, still rings, etc.).He alsopossesses incredible, lightning-fast reflexes and a superhuman reaction time that are far beyond those of normal humans and most species of animals, dodging bullets and other projectiles at point-blank range with ease, catching multiple objects simultaneously, and even defending against superhuman speedsters. His reflexes are completely and always in synch with his kinesthesia and proprioception. Therefore, he is able to know exactly when and where danger will strike him, how to react to the danger, which direction he should move in order to avoid the danger and how to adjust his body’s position in order to safely avoid the danger without any harm becoming to any portion or part of his body.possesses superhumanly adroit flexibility and sureness of the movements of his digits and limbs and can perform almost any task gracefully and flexibly with his hands and even prehensile feet as easily as a human would do with his hands, including manipulating and grasping objects. His manual and pedal dexterity are so great that he can write using both hands at once or tie knots in rope with his toes. He is also ambidextrous and able to use both hands and both feet with equal proficiency. His fine motor skills and hand-eye coordinaton have been enhanced far beyond human levels, granting him uncanny accuracy and making him a master marksman.Johnny body is also unusually flexible allowing him to bend and dislocate his joints allwoing him to escape from any ties or handcuffs.He can also stay in crouched position for an idefinite amount of time and do other feats that for normal humans would mean damage to spinal column.He rettains the same level of agility,dexterity,reflexes and flexiblity even after he gets a metal skeleton. *'Superhuman Durability and Stamina:'Johnny's body is far more resistant to injury than normal human body.He can survive large amounts of pain, injury, firearms, severe lacerations, temperature extremes, penetration wounds, exposure, burning, drowning and suffocation, electrocution, and even large explosions.He is also durable inwards his organs being able to withstands shock and other attacks that can directly damage them.He can survive immersed in lava and being thrown into the space with only him complaining about the situation he got in.His stamina is also phenomenal,he can exert himself at peak for several hours without fatigue kicking in.Also Johnny stamina combined with his healing factor enhancing it gives him enough energy to last for few months before fatigue takes over him. *'Superhuman Senses:'johnny senses are the most notable about they are unrivaled by anyone in the Marvel Universe.This ability is speculated to be psychic in nature as Johnny could hear a scream in space where is no air for sound to move.Johnny can also control them,for example he could cut off some senses and strengthen the others.He can also mix his senses for example he could smell a sound or hear a color.He also posseses senses which humans don't posseses plus enhanced others,those are: **'Superhuman Vision:'He can at incredible distances wit perfect clarity,he can even see in total darkness remarking that total darkness is no different to him than a brightest day.He can see beyond electromagnetic spectrum,he can see through objects,long distances,things on the same size of bacteria,he can see souls and extradimensional phenomens like unopened portals or rifts in time and space.He can manipulate his eyes structure allowing him to change them to any other kind of eye structures such as to a compund eyes or slited eyes.He can also easily perceive fast moving objects that would be normally invisible to others.His perception is also superhuman,he can notice incredibly small details like a bug bite,read microexpressions,read actions based on muscle contractions and electromagnetic waves,he can also see people souls.Also his eyes create special fluid which protects his eyes from damage and allows him to have his eyes constantly opened without the need to blink. **'Superhuman Hearing:'He can detect sounds normal people cannot,there's no animal that can rival with him in terms of hearing,he can even hear the souls of people who passed away.He can hear a dropped needle fall on the floor from hundreds of miles and even the faintest of sounds are as loud to him as a guitar connected to amplifier turned to maximum.He know whenever a person is lying or is troubled by hearing to their heartbeat.He can also blockout certain sounds and concentrate on only one without any problems.He can also listen to milions of conversations going on in New York without any problem.He can even hear a scream in space where is no air for sound to travel.Though this also makes him vurnelable to sound attacks unless he lowers or changes the frequency of his hearing. Also, he can use his hearing like a sonar, unlike others podsesing this ability due to Johnny's ability to listen to multiple sounds makes any sound disturbance to make the "image" clearer. **'Superhuman Smell:' **'Superhuman Touch:' **'Superhuman Taste:' **'Superhuman Time Sense:' **'Superhuman Termoception:' **'Superhuman Proprioperception:' **'Superhuman Nocieption:' **'Superhuman Equilibrioperception:' **'Superhuman Chemoreception:' **'Superhuman Electroperception:' **'Superhuman Gravity Perception;' **'Superhuman Magnetoception:' **'Superhuman Interoception:' *'Animal Empathy/Communication/Control:' Johnny's only psychic ability. He can control and understand animal thoughts and feelings. All animals around him will fall under the control of this power, making even the strongest beasts no more harmless than a puppy. He can also sync his consciousness with theirs to allow him to see and hear what they do. This power is so great that it can negate others' animal controlling power. *'Berserker Mode:'This ability activates when Johnny is greatly angered. His body undergoes slight changes, his muscles become slightly swollen, his nails and canines are also slightly elongated. His eye color changes from green to red, and he gains black markings under his eyes. He loses all ability to think, becoming nothing more than raging animal. His abilities are all strengthened. *'Mimicry:' Johnny can mimic the powers and abilities of other people and animals, Though unlike other possessors of this power, he must see the power be used and needs to time to fully replicate it and use it. Also this power allows him instantly analyze and understand how the power works or how the technique is executed. *'Werewolf Physiology:' Johnny can change into a wolf or werewolf, he can also change particular body parts or change into transitional forms. His wolf form and werewolf from are bigger than any representatives of the species, his wolf form is big enough to let two normal humans to ride on his back, in his werewolf form he is bigger than Bluemoon or Blackmoon in their wolf forms by head length. He is far stronger than any werewolf, being able to easily defeat them without any injury to himself. Also, he can control other werewolves by pure strength, he is also immune to Bluemoon and Blackmoon control over other werewolves, although werewolves under his control will fall under their power. Also, his senses, especially hearing and smell, are enhanced due to possessing wolf ears and snout, since wolves possess better senses than humans. **'Fur:' A unique aspect of his wolf physiology is that Johnny's fur is actually a hybrid material made from his bone cells and iron from his own blood, creating armor strong enough to block a missile. Also the fur can be used to attack, the strands can be used like mini-swords or needles. After the Weapon XX alterations, Johnny's fur literally become an armor due to his bones now being a metal since his fur is made from bone cells. ***'Fur Manipulation:' **'Claws': In his werewolf form Johnny grows extremely strong and sharp claws,which are able to slash through metal like butter.He can also use them to wall climb by using his claws by using his claws as anchors,being able to easily pierce through any material and move by rapidly piercing and pulling the claws in rapid succesion. **'Jaws': In both his forms Johnny can bite through anything using his elongated muzzle and fangs to bite through things like stone and metal. **'Bipedal/Quadropedal:' Johnny can alter through being bipedal or quadropedal.In the latter he can go as fast as 990 miles per hour. **'Enhanced Superhuman Physiology: '''In both of his forms Johnny gets an increased physical abilities.His strength,speed,durability,stamina,agility,dexterity are increased allwoing him to do incredible physical actvities.His senses are also enhanced allowing him to smell and hear much better than before. **'Wail:Johnny can release a sonic wail that can crush even the steel.It has increadible range going,it is capable of encompassing all United States.He can also concentrate it to form a sound bullets that posseses even bigger range. *'''Indestructible Bones and Bone Claws: After his second mutation, Johnny gained bone claws identical to those of Wolverine. These claws could easily pierce and slash through most materials like wood, stone, and cement, and could cut through steel (a slower process). Later he went through the same procedure as his father, so he become Weapon XX. His bone structure was infused with a hybrid of metals, namely: Adamantium, Vibranium and Uru. These make his bones practically indestructible.Also his bones don't limit his werewolf transformation: the bones change with his body. The hybrid of metals possesses conjoined properties: **'Adamantium:' His bones possess the adamantium indestructibility, which in turn make his bones capable of taking any attack without breaking. His joints too are infused with the substance, so they are unable to be dislocated, though he is able to dislocate at it and pop them back in place. The adamantium in his bones is a new type that does not produce poison that limits his healing factor. **'Vibranium:' Johnny's bones can absorb vibrations, making him capable of becoming completely silent, the bones can absorbing vibrations and energy like sound, heat, kinetic energy, etc. Thanks to this, he can move without making a sound, he learned to control this ability so he can move with or without a sound, or fall from great heights without losing consciousness. He also learned how to channel the absorbed vibrations through his claws, allowing him to basically reflect any energy based attacks, although some forms of energy he cannot absorb. This also gives him ability to fire his claws at his opponent with 8 times the speed of bullet even without any energy **'Uru Metal:' This mystical metal endows Johnny with the ability to channel magic, although this is limited due to him not being a sorcerer. The uru metal also has a worthiness enchantment, varying the weight of his skeleton to be normal or much heavier, he can also control how others manipulate his weight, such as being as heavy as a normal human of his age and build, or being immensely heavy. He can also take advantage of the weight changing to allow him to create a devastating attack. ***'Reality Warping Immunity:'Thanks to the his Uru metal being present in Johnny's bones, he become immune to the reality warping. This power also extends to anyone he is touching. *'Limited Tactile Telepathy:' After Weapon XX experiments, Johnny gained limited telepathic powers, allowing him to read someone's thoughts through skin-to-skin contact. He can view any thoughts that the target is thinking, plus he can see their memories if he concentrates. It's main weakness is that he must touch his opponents, which is only useful when fist fighting, not on distanced battles. He covers most of his body with clothes to limit this ability, as it is a passive power. *'Shadow Teleportation:' Abilities Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Healing Factor Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Adaptation Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Durability Category:Super Senses Category:Empathy Category:Animal Communication Category:Alternate Form Category:Power Mimicry Category:Combat Mimicry Category:Animal Traits Category:Bio Weapons Category:Claws Category:Energy Absorption Category:Sorcery Category:Density Shifting Category:Telekinesis Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Body Control Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Aquatic Survival Category:Fur Category:Armor Users Category:Metal Body Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Category:Sonic Scream Category:Projectiles